villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hanza Nukui
Hanza Nukui is leader of the assassins serving the Kasumioji clan and a villain from the ''Bleach ''anime History Past alongside other Kasumioji assassins]]Hanza was a member of the Nukui clan, who served the noble Kasumioji clan as loyal assassins, taking out any of the clan’s enemies. One day, the current clan leader died giving birth and her husband later lost his life to illness. Thus their daughter, Rurichiyo, was left as heir to the clan, but Hanza believed she didn’t have the strength needed to lead. Thus he joined forces with Gyōkaku Kumoi in a plot to kill her and put Kumoi in power. Attack on Rurichiyo After Rurichiyo returned to her family’s compound from the Human World, where she was brought to keep her safe from assassins, Kumoi ordered Hanza to deal with her. However Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki were protecting her and Hanza tried to intimidate Ichigo by showing his spiritual energy, but to no avail. The assassin was then ordered by Kumoi to take some more assassins to the human world to take care of Rurichiyo. Hanza engaged Ichigo with a Bakkōtō, Saiga, and Ichigo asked why he had it, since Shinigami and Zanpakuto were supposed to be one. Hanza just replied that he didn’t need to know and continued fighting him, eventually using his Bakkōtō to blind Ichigo, but the Visored managed to shield his eyes from the light. However Hanza used a more powerful version of Saiga’s power, trapping Ichigo in a prison of mirrors. The assassin explained the powers of his Bakkōtō, explaining why it now had more power than when Ichigo fought another assassin using it. Ichigo managed to free himself, shattering the mirror prison, and Hanza tried to attack, but Yoruichi Shihoin showed up, prompting the assassin to retreat. Re-Match with Ichigo After returning to the Soul Society, Hanza met with Kumoi and asked for another chance to kill Ichigo and Rurichiyo. Kumoi told him to show his true resolve and the assassin bonded permanently with Saiga. Hanza then brought forward three criminals from the Soul Society’s underground, Ryū Kuzu, Genga, and Jinnai Dōko, to aid him. He asked Kumoi to give them each a Bakkōtō, assuring him that they were all skilled, and Kumoi agreed, warning them not to fail. Hanza then went to the human world with his three recruits, who went to fight Ichigo’s friends, while Hanza went after Ichigo and Rurichiyo. He managed to break the barrier around Rurichiyo’s house and engaged Ichigo, who eventually managed to shatter Saiga’s mirror. However Hanza explained that a Bakkōtō’s strength was proportional to the amount of spiritual energy the wielder possessed. The shards of Saiga’s mirror then generated beams of light that surrounded Ichigo in the form of a sphere, trapping him in an illusionary world. Hanza began explaining Saiga’s power as the Bakkōtō started to devour him. Inside the illusion, Ichigo found himself being attacked by an illusion of his mother and Hanza appeared inside, telling him that the illusion would continue until his very soul shattered. Ichigo told him this pain wouldn’t stop him, but Hanza just told him that he had to destroy the illusion of his mother. However Ichigo reconciled with his mother as he released his spiritual energy, breaking out of the illusion, much to Hanza’s surprise. The assassin continued to fight Ichigo, who eventually summoned his Hollow mask, prompting Hanza to attack him full force. Eventually Ichigo used a Getsuga Tensho to break Saiga’s blade and the assassin continued feeding his Bakkōtō spiritual energy, as it kept consuming him. Ichigo tried to stop him, but Hanza refused, telling the Visored his family’s history as servants of the Kasumioji. Ichigo called the assassin a hypocrite since he was trying to kill the clan’s leader, but Hanza replied that Rurichiyo wasn’t worthy of leading the Kasumioji. He declared a mere Bakkōtō would not consume him and summoned his full power to attack Ichigo. However Saiga finally devoured Hanza completely and exploded. Powers Hanza possesses a high level of spiritual power, able to keep his Bakkōtō from devouring him while still using it effectively. He is extremely skilled in swordsmanship and the art of stealth and possesses superhuman speed. Hanza’s primary weapon is the Bakkōtō, Saiga, which has the ability to paralyze his opponent by reflecting moonlight from its mirror into their eyes. Hanza can also use Saiga to create a small alternate dimension that prevents the opponent from moving. When Hanza has given Saiga enough energy to push it to its full power, he can fire blasts of energy and if the mirror on it is shattered, he can channel his energy into the shards, trapping them in an illusionary nightmare of their memories. By continually channeling his spiritual energy into Saiga, Hanza can keep the illusion going until his opponent’s soul is crushed. Trivia *Hanza’s name may have been derived from Hanzo Hattori, a samurai who served Ieyasu Tokugawa that also may have been a ninja. *The name of Hanza’s Bakkōtō means “Killer Fang” in Japanese. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Minion Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased